Now or Never
by Lemonbell
Summary: world: THE WITCHER 3: Wild Hunt romance scene between Geralt and Triss at the end of her personal quest.


Quick author's note: Sooo I finally managed to finish this thing, and I'll apologize in advance, since I CAN NOT for the life of me write sex scenes but I tried anyway. I decided to take the liberty of changing around the dialogue, so it's not the same as in-game because they do talk a lot during that scene.  
I'm still just a beginner when it comes to writing so please don't hit me D:  
probably gonna edit the story sometime later.

still, hope someone enjoys this somehow anyway o:

so long~

* * *

And suddenly everything made sense - that weird feeling of regret after they had gone their separate ways six months ago; the awkward indifference he had faked on their first meeting after such a long time and the tormenting anger pulsing inside him when Menge had her tortured next door during their negotiation attempt at his hideout.

Of course, why else would he have kissed Triss in the Vegelbud's garden?

Geralt struggled with his thoughts - he had never been good with words. Although in the past he never had to be, for Yennefer had always read his thoughts at her leisure, making it unnecessary for him to put his feelings into words while Triss just seemed to prefer other ways of conversing. Then again Geralt thought the two sorceresses to be as different from each other as the elements they embodied.

For some reason, Geralt felt like he didn't know what to say at all, yet it seemed clear what had to be said - something he probably should have told Triss long ago.

"I... love you"

He was unable to read the expression on Triss' face; her cornflower blue eyes still fixed on his golden ones. Did she not know what to say? Or did she just not want to answer?

"Miss Merigold! We gotta sail!"

The captain behind them called out signaling Triss to hurry up and get on board - which she did - much to Geralt's dismay as the only answer she had given him was an apologetic look and a soft sigh to complement it.

Geralt kept looking towards the horizon as the ship finally took off; his mind still trying to process the fact that Triss was gone now and he had no idea if she was ever going to come back.

"Well, mate, at least you tried."

Dijkstra walked up from behind, his voice sounding more compassionate than Geralt was used to. He pondered whether he should look for a quick retort but decided it was not worth the effort.

"As you know, a sorceress once broke my heart too, wanna hear the story?"

"Sure, what's the harm?"

And so Dijkstra told Geralt of the time when his heart had fluttered for Philippa Eilhart - something he still could not quite grasp, but who was he to judge - and the moment he had donned the finest robes and perfumes just to impress her.

"... You wanna know what she said? She said- ... Geralt, turn around."

"Dammit, Dijkstra, not in the mood for jokes."

"No, I'm serious. Turn around."

Geralt eventually did as he was told - expecting Dijkstra to needlessly get on his nerves if he didn't – and what now captured his attention made his old heart take a mighty leap inside his chest.

"Triss..! I thought you-"

"So did I. But I changed my mind."

"I'm grateful."

Her usual enticing smile was back on her face and Geralt had no words to describe how grateful he actually was, despite the lack of emotion in his voice. What he was able to name though were the things he desired now he had her back here with him and it just so happened that both their thoughts seemed to coincide.

"Dijkstra, no offense, but…"

Their bald companion already knew what she was about to say and silently took his leave from the pier, leaving the witcher and his favorite sorceress to themselves.

"Come on, I know a great spot where we can watch the ships"

Geralt slightly smiled to himself as he followed Triss; such subtle hints were just like her.

She led him up a set of ladders to the highest level of a lighthouse on the shore. The view from there was remarkable and the beacon burning in the middle of the place added a rather romantic effect to it.

"It's over, right? Everyone's safe now… I still can't believe we made it, but I'm glad"

"Yeah, you can stop worrying now, Triss."

She chuckled meekly, her gaze still locked to the far away horizon across the water.

"You know, thinking about what you said to me there at the port I couldn't bring myself to leave this place… I've dreamt of this for such a long time"

Geralt watched her face as she talked; having her next to him still seemed like a dream he was afraid waking up from. The sorceress turned around giving him another one of those smiles he would kill for to keep them on her beautiful face. Geralt was sure he noticed a tint of red on Triss' cheeks despite the fire bathing both of them in its orange light and wondered how on earth she could be so alluring yet cute at the same time.

"I should've said that long ago. I guess I was just too foolish to admit it." Geralt said "But now that I have you here, there's one more thing I want"

Triss did not even have time to think of a flirty remark as two strong hands pulled her by the waist and her lips met with those of the witcher. She did not waste much time being surprised and eagerly returned the kiss throwing her arms around Geralt's neck.

He slightly bit her lip impatiently demanding entrance, which the sorceress gladly granted, inviting Geralt's tongue to dance around hers in a heated kiss. His hands roamed Triss' body, eager to get rid of her clothes which proved more difficult than he had anticipated.

"Could use your help here, Triss" Geralt murmured breaking the kiss.

"No problem" Triss giggled and in a matter of seconds both their clothes dissipated into magical nothingness under her delicate touch.

Geralt briefly remembered how she had done this before – back when they shared a very passionate moment in an ancient elven bathhouse – and faintly smiled at the reminiscence before pulling the now naked sorceress back against him. Geralt's hands and lips were all over Triss' body feeling every inch of her soft skin, his obvious desire growing as he savored the delicious sounds she responded with.

"G-Geralt…"

One of his hands grabbed her leg to drape it around his waist while the other wandered further south feeling her wetness before pushing two fingers inside her. It did not take long until Geralt had the sorceress panting and squirming under his touch as he swiftly moved his fingers in and out of her.

"Geralt.. I'm close..!"

"…Good"

Moving his mouth onto her breasts he continued his ministrations until he felt her insides clamp around his fingers as she came.  
Both of them were already panting heavily and Geralt had enough of playing around so without wasting a second he picked the sorceress up by the waist and placed her on the stone bench surrounding the fireplace. A gasp escaped Triss' lips as her hot skin met with the cold stone and the witcher used the opportunity to kiss her passionately pushing his tongue past her lips to caress hers. Positioned between her spread legs he pressed his throbbing erection against her warmth making Triss moan into the kiss.

„..I've missed you so much, Geralt…"

Geralt did not say anything, he was too captivated by how her body responded to his loving touch. The sorceress looked into his yellow cat eyes glowing with lust and simply bit her lower lip – the look in her own eyes saying „I'm all yours, take me". As if he had understood the witcher grabbed her thighs and with one quick thrust he was inside her, groaning in satisfaction. Triss swung both her legs around Geralt's waist clinging to him while using her arms to support herself against the stone she was sitting on as the witcher incessantly moved in and out of her. He watched her intently as she moved her hips to match his movements with equal fervor. Her face flushed, breasts bouncing in rhythm with his thrusts, lustful moans and sighs signaling him he was about to push her over the peak again – those where the things he remembered missing on lonely nights, his beloved red-haired sorceress completely losing control under the passion of his touch.

„Please, Geralt, don't stop..!" Triss managed to raggedly moan out as she tightened the hold on his waist with her legs.

„Don't worry, we're far from finished"

Little did Triss know that Geralt would indeed make sure to make up for all the time they had spent apart.

By the time dawn had crept up Novigrad's shores both of them were already dressed again, looking out across the sea. Geralt had to leave soon - that much was clear – yet he did not fancy the idea of being away from his sorceress for another indefinite amount of time. Especially since Triss seemed to regularly risk her life for others instead of looking out for herself. Yet just as the witcher the sorceress too would give her life for Ciri's safety and for that he was glad despite his worries.  
Dwelling on his thoughts Geralt grabbed his swords to strap them onto his back, getting ready to leave.

„I guess I'll see you at Kaer Morhen then?"

„Mhm."

„I'll miss you witcher… A lot."

There was one last smile on her face before she turned around and left.

„I'll miss you too…" Geralt whispered and soon left the lighthouse after Triss was gone, his determination to bring Ciri back to safety now greater than ever.


End file.
